What is This Feeling?
by Carbonium
Summary: Blaine and Kurt are in Kurt's room hanging out a couple of weeks after his transfer to McKinley. Kurt is concentrated on the more physical side of things while Blaine wants to try his hand at romance once again. Contains spoilers for 2x15 and 2x16


"Blaine?" Kurt murmured, peeking over the laptop to look over at his boyfriend.

Blaine was sprawled out on Kurt's bed, wrapped within the red velvet covers, and immersed in a daydream.

"Hm?" said Blaine, propping himself up on one elbow. His sweater had fallen off one shoulder and Kurt eyed his sinewy neck before responding.

"Well I don't mean to make this awkward, but I can't help thinking at my utterly horrendous attempts at being sexy a while ago. Do you remember that?" He stopped, not sure how to continue.

Blaine nodded and laughed softly, ending on a smile and looking at Kurt expectantly.

"And?"

Kurt shut his laptop delicately and tentatively placed it beside his bed.

"You don't think I'm… lacking do you?" Kurt questioned, "I still feel like a little baby penguin, and I'm sure I still barely have enough sex appeal to fill a thimble. I… feel like I'm not enough."

Blaine's brow furrowed slightly, and the corner of his mouth turned down. He and Kurt had been together only two weeks, and they really hadn't discussed anything like this. Sure, the implications had been large when Blaine professed his love for Kurt, but that ball had always been in his boyfriend's court. Now Blaine, the apparent expert on sex appeal, had to make a move.

"Kurt, you've always been more than I could have ever asked for. Never mind being sexy or seductive. You're you: compassionate, caring… gorgeous," said Blaine, with a demure smile, and rolling over to place his head on Kurt's lap.

Kurt dipped his head a little, in a vain attempt to hide the blush crawling up his neck. He pursed his lips and drew in a big breath before he stated,

"I still want you to teach me more, though."

Seeing the concern appear on Blaine's face, Kurt quickly added, "Maybe another time though. It doesn't have to be now. But I just feel like, you know, sometime in the future when we're both comfortable, and…"

"Kurt," Blaine jumped in, "I don't want either of us to feel like we're pressuring the other. And to be honest, I don't know too much more than you do-"

"But you do. I mean, you even had the girls at Crawford Country Day swooning over you when The Warblers sang Animal, and you're not even attracted to them! And as far as pressuring goes… you're not pressuring me as long as I'm not doing it to you."

Blaine sat up and scooted closer to Kurt, and was now sitting across from him. He wasn't sure exactly how to handle this, but he did know that he wasn't going to deny the seriousness of the situation.

"Kurt, I just don't want you to get hurt. I could never forgive myself if I did that to you" he said earnestly.

Leaning his forehead against Blaine's, Kurt whispered, "I'm not as fragile as you think I am" and kissed Blaine's lips ever so gently.

So much for sexy! This was all Blaine needed to just want to lose himself within Kurt immediately. Kurt was irresistible to him, but he could never figure out how to tell him that. So he did what he knew best – he made the kiss say everything that his voice couldn't.

Blaine pushed himself back into Kurt's lips intensely, placing one hand on Kurt's face and the other on Kurt's right thigh. He could feel Kurt smiling as he responded by raking his tongue across Blaine's front teeth. Blaine knew that Kurt had gotten what he wanted, but in this moment he felt no guilt, because he wanted to give Kurt whatever made him happy.

Blaine wanted to take it slow, but Kurt clearly didn't have the same intention. Blaine felt Kurt's hand take the one currently on his thigh and lead it under his shirt and onto his smooth back. Blaine took control from here, leading his other hand down to Kurt's neck and bringing him closer and kissing him with increasing intensity down to his shirt collar. Kurt sighed and brought his hands to the bottom of his shirt and lifted it up and over his head, as Blaine moved his hands upward over his torso, kissing up his sternum and meeting Kurt's lips once more, sucking on his bottom lip.

Kurt had been given enough courage, and wanted to show his enthusiasm for Blaine's cooperation. He didn't believe that it would have ever been this easy, but then again, Blaine had been much more of a pushover in the past weeks since he had first kissed him.

Reflecting on this and gaining confidence, Kurt ran his hands over Blaine's thighs and under his cashmere sweater, working it all the way up and letting Blaine pry it over his head and throw it at the wall. Blaine guided Kurt's hands to his chest and let them begin there, and was surprised as Kurt felt all the way up and down, tracing the pathways of his various muscles, making his skin tingle. What came as even more of a surprise was when Kurt leaned over and pushed Blaine back against the covers, taking control of the situation by placing himself above Blaine's body.

_ So much for needing lessons,_ Blaine thought as he kissed Kurt's jaw line. He wasn't used to having someone else be in control, and in response to this thought, he slid his hand down to Kurt's lower back and rolled over him, placing himself on top of the boy's body. Blaine leaned over and began gently sucking in the hollow between Kurt's collarbone and neck, and was delighted when he began to moan softly.

All of a sudden however, Blaine tensed, and lifted his head, lips still parted slightly.

"…Blaine?" asked Kurt, his face betraying disappointment under even more apparent confusion. Kurt was met with almost an identical look of confusion on Blaine's face as well.

"I, I… I'm so sorry, Kurt. Wait. Wait right here, don't go anywhere. I'll be right back. Can you give me 10 minutes? There's something I have to do."

"Wha-? I mean of course, but I don't understand, what's going on?"

"I'll explain when I get back, just promise me you won't leave."

"Okay, yes go ahead. Hurry back though. Dad, Carol, and Finn will be back in a little less than an hour, remember," Kurt said impatient and breathless.

"Yes. Totally. Ten minutes, tops. I'm leaving," Blaine managed to say, as he ran around collecting clothing and car keys. Throwing his sweater over his head, Blaine went to the door, spun 180 degrees and pounced toward Kurt, leaving him a peck on the cheek before smoothly squeezing through the door.

Kurt collapsed on his bed, feet hanging off the edge and hands covering his eyes. His heart was still beating in his chest and what _had been_ the beginning of a boner was throbbing slightly.

He let out a puff of breath, ruffling his hair in a way that he knew Blaine would have found attractive.

_I can't believe he just _left_. I can't even imagine what he needed to do. Re-gel his hair maybe? Whoops, didn't realize it was off limits for his _boyfriend.

Kurt groaned and rolled over. He knew he was being ridiculous but he couldn't help but worry. He glanced at the clock, and only two minutes had passed since Blaine's rushed exit. He had been promised a max of ten minutes wait time. He began to sing and pace his room to pass the time, absentmindedly placing his shirt back on, making the bed, and putting his laptop back on his desk. Seven minutes. What was Blaine _doing?_

Blaine watched the speedometer of his car crawl past the sixty, working it's way towards sixty five, as he careened around a corner, defensively placing a hand on a grocery bag in the passenger seat so it wouldn't crash to the floor. Glancing at the clock, he realized he had only three minutes until his promised ten minutes were over. He knew he was already skating on thin ice, especially leaving Kurt during the heat of the moment. And _God_ was it hard for Blaine to be able to pull himself away. But he owed something special to Kurt, and he was going to give it to him.

…A bouquet of roses peeked through the top of the bag as Blaine rounded another corner, racing toward the most important person in his life, in this moment.

Kurt was sitting on his futon, feet hanging over the armrest, when he heard the front door swing open.

"Kurt?" Blaine was calling his name while racing upstairs. Kurt bounced to his feet right as Blaine burst through the bedroom door, and took Kurt completely by surprise. Blaine's hair was still askew, probably more than it had been before he had left. Beads of sweat had begun to form over his triangle shaped eyebrows, and some kind of wild emotion was in his eyes. And there it was, a grocery bag, hanging limp from Blaine's left hand.

_He had left to buy groceries?_

Biting remarks flooded his head and a dumbfounded expression appeared on his face. His brain was especially confused because Blaine looked as attractive as ever, with this unnamed look in his eyes, which was directed at Kurt. It either scared him or turned him on, he couldn't tell which.

Pushing back all of these thoughts, Kurt inquired coolly, "Are you going to tell me what's in the bag?"

Blaine swallowed, looking even more nervous than he did before he had kissed Kurt for the first time.

"Kurt," Blaine managed to gasp, "When I told you I had been looking for you for ever, it wasn't just something I said so I could kiss you. I meant it, and I still believe it right now."

"Blaine, this isn't necessary," Kurt murmured, now feeling sheepish that he had been so quick to let his temper control his thoughts before.

"No, it is," Blaine said assuredly. Like I've said before, I'm not good at romance. In fact, I'm so bad that I've pushed people away many times. But then again, I've never felt quite like this. It may be a silly aspect of high school to you, but I want to know… can I take you to your Prom?" Blaine pulled a bouquet of roses from within the bag, offering them to his boyfriend.

Kurt stared at the roses, following the hand and forearm supporting them, up the shoulders and neck visible with the vibrant pulse of a smitten boy.

"Blaine, I-"

"I know that you're not one for dances, and that even though you're going back you're probably not ready for this, but I promise it will be alright. We'll be strong together, we got lucky with each other, remember?"

"Blaine, this-"

"Is a crazy idea, I know. Never mind, it's stupid." Blaine said dejectedly, letting his head drop, and the bouquet fall to his side.

"Blaine, this is the most wonderful idea have ever heard" Kurt whispered. And as Blaine looked up like an expectant puppy, he was shocked to see that there were tears in Kurt's eyes. Tears that he had only ever seen form whilst Kurt was singing.

"When I was young I always dreamed of going to Prom in high school. But when I realized that people didn't like who I was, I became scared of the idea. I was so scared, Blaine," Kurt gasped, fighting back tears, "But I'm not scared anymore. I know with you by my side, everything will be fine. I feel safe with you."

Blaine stepped forward, throwing the roses on the bed and cupping his hand around Kurt's right cheek.

"I love you, Kurt."

"I love you too, Blaine," Kurt sighed, leaning into Blaine's mouth, feeling so lucky that now, he always has someone to catch him if he falls.


End file.
